Maelstrom and the explores of time
by superbman9
Summary: Naruto has woken up in a strange new land and has no memory of who he is. Will he get his memory back? And what land has he woken up in? And whats Pokemon? What has he turned into? xxx This is my first time writing so please tell me if i did good or not.
1. Who am I?

**Maelstorm and the explorers of time Chapter 1:Who am I, Naruto, and Pokemon mystery dungeon explorers of time Fanfic**

**Maelstorm and the explorers of time.**

**Chapter 1 Who Am I!**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Furious/Higher being/Breaks**

"Talking in sync."

_'Thinking in sync'_

* * *

><p>disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon. All I own is a couple OC's, a couple thing to what happened to him before.<p>

Woosh was the the sound of waves crashing , Boom, sounds of lighting and thunder clashed sounding like the gods were fighting a were the sounds of the maelstorm passing over the ocean as figure was hanging on to a board of the figure was taken underwater by a huge wave.

**XBreakX**

A figure was walking on a beach enjoying the sunrise with it with bubbles reflecting it in the air with the swish of the waves hitting the beach. When it saw a figure on the went over to said figure to see what was shocked to see a Fennekin, just like her, unconscious on the went over to him and started to shake him awake."Hey sleepy head wake up you're going to catch a cold." She whispered he still didn't wake up so she slapped him on the snout and he jumped awake... and on top of looked in each others eyes,one had eyes as blue as the ocean with a slit pupil that she could get lost in for hours while he was lost in her crimson eyes with a slit pupil just like his, until she returned from being entranced in his eyes .

" umm... do you mind getting off me please?"she asked with a blush on her face.

This seemed to snap him out of his trance as the fox Pokemon got off with a blush.

"oh...i'm sorry ms..." he trailed off and she seemed to know what he meant.

"Fukuko no surname." she answered "And you...?"she asked

" Oh where are my manners i'm... Wait who Am I?!"he shouted shocked that he didn't know who he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Da Da Dun! Cliffhanger.<strong>

**Anyway This is my first FanFic and I hope I did good for all you guys reading... If anybody reads this that is. Well I hope I did good I'll see you later(to anybody reading) Buhbyyyyeee! and the story will get longer over time.**


	2. Lets go!

**Maelstorm and the explorers of time Chapter 2:, Naruto, and Pokemon mystery dungeon explorers of time Fanfic**

**Maelstorm and the explorers of time.**

**Chapter 2. Let's go!**

"talking"

'thinking'

**Furious/Higher being/Jutsu**

"Talking in snc."

'Thinking in snc'

_Flashback_

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or pokemon. All I own is a couple OC's, a couple thing to what happened to him before.

* * *

><p>"You don't know who are,thats some amnesia you have their Mister"said Fukuko looking at the other Fennekin. "Are you sure you can't remember anything?"she asked<p>

"No nothing at all-erk" he would have continued but then he got a massive headache and then passed out.

* * *

><p>Flashback... or memory unlocked ment... Whatever!<p>

Boom. Bang. lighting and thunder boomed in the biggest maelstorm in .The sound of the waves crashing into the cliff wind was speeding by two people on the cliff and for some reason they were able to standing with the wind blowing past them.

"Whatcha need baa-chan?" Our hero who is a tall male, 6ft.1in, with sun-kissed hair tan skin six whisker-like marks on his cheeks three on each body was covered in an orange and black jumpsuit with a black cloak with red flames on the bottom, with black sandals on his feet and his eyes were ocean the other person there.

"I'm sorry Naruto." the feminine voice said with no short amount of woe was a light-skinned woman of average height with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face and she is well gifted in the chest department.

"What do you mean by, "you're sorry", baa-chan?"he questioned starting to get confused on what she meant.

"You got too strong, Kumo, iwa, and even the leaf are trying to assassinate you because you got too strong after you beat the Juubi and Obito and got the Rin-"she was saying with tears in her eyes but was cut off.

"But Baa-chan I saved the world and-" he tried to finish but was cut off.

"They think you are the Kyuubi for beating it."

"So people still see me as the Kyuubi brat even when I saved all of their lives from the Juubi!She isn't even that bad!" He started whispering but ended up shouting.

"She? The kyuubi's a female?"she Asked shocked that the Kyuubi was female.

" her name is that's besides the point. You're the Hokage how can the Leaf send assassins after me?!"He yelled in anger.

"The council ha-"she was cut off...again.

" . .It's not a a have the highest have the final say in doesn't matter if-."this time he was cut off as an ANBU, with a blank mask, shinmered in front of Naruto and Tsunade.

"Demon you will die in the name of Danzo!"A male voice said as he was preparing handsigns. "Wood Style: Speeding Dragon Missile." He roared as a brown wooden dragon with glowing green eyes formed from the ground as it roared charging towards Naruto. Naruto saw what was going to happen and he could've dodged it but something was stopping him as if he was possessed. In a desperate chance to get out of his possessed closed his eyes and channeled chakra to opened them back and his eyes of his ocean blue eyes they were emotionless purple with rings and no sclera with a small black pupil in each new eyes at the moment is called, the Rinnegan, the ultimate Doujutsu,and the eyes of the Sage of the six he got because the Uzumaki were related to the it did help when sasuke died. Naruto and had Tsunade implant Sasuke eyes to remember him when he died saving Sakura who died anyway.

Anyway,he saw a black haze flowing around him but he also saw the dragon getting closer.

So he used Human Path to get rid of black, ghost looking, as he finished he noticed the dragon a foot away from him so quickly he activated the Asura Path and took the dragon hit him... And broke into pieces, but also sent him off the cliff with long pieces and soon he hit the roaring waves below with only a piece of wood to keep himself afloat before a wave crashed into him.

Flashback... or memory unlocked ment... Whatever It ends!

* * *

><p>Back in the real world Naruto is still knocked out leaving Fukuko to watch over the newly named (not to her yet) Naruto,where she was talking to herself after trying to get the Kitsune to wake up was futile.<p>

"Man I just met another Fennekin as rare as that is and now he's knocked out."She said to nobody but then took a weird object from... I really don't know where she got it had no pockets so maybe it was in her fur, I don't know... Anyway, onto the story. "I'm so glad that I still have my precious treasure that found that Day."She said with some sadness. "I'm just glad I still don't know what I'll do if I've ever lost it... Hey what's that smell?"she said as two figures started to creep on her. Bam! She knock away from her artifact as the two figures revealed them to be a purple bat like pokemon, Zubat, and a orb-like thing with a x on it's chest up the artifact and put it somewhere on it's orb like body.(How they do it even I don't know.)

"We'll be taking this miss maybe the guild will take us now."The Zubat told the fox pokemon with a cocky smirk.

"NO!"She shouted "I mean...er..um..no."she started shyly. "That's mine and I'd appreciate it if you gave it back to me please?she asked the two pokemon still in the air.(by floating,Koffing,or flapping wings,Zubat.)

"Or what you're a shy pokemon who is to scared of join the guild for whatever reason, and we came to take the artifact and use it to join the guild instead, we'll have a not so nice day."He ended with a mock bow(In the air... somehow.)and the two pokemon, in the air, flew and or floated into a nearby

cave on the beach.

"wha-what a-am I sup-supp-suppose to d-do no-now?"she questioned herself. "I ca-can't fo-foll-follow th- the-them in i'm no-not stron-strong eno-enough to d-do an-any thi-thing."she panicked, tears going down her, pokemon, face eyes bloodshot and pupils dilated.

Naruto, who was starting to wake up after getting knocked out va massive headache was getting back up, noticed that she was on her and crying and being the nice guy he is immediately went to her and asked. "Hey what's wrong, what happened, why are you crying, what happened?" He asked in a rapid session of questions because even though he just met her he's concerned about her.

"I-I ju-just g-got my mo-most pri-prize poss-possession tak-taken fr-from ." She replied with tears going down her, foxy face.

"What, no one mess with my ma- friends and gets away with it" he said with anger that someone would do that to his new found friend.

Re-really yo-you'll hel-help m-me?

"Yes I'll help you, now where did they go?"

She then pointed in the direction of the cave the two airborne pokemon went.

"Then what are we waiting for lets go get your treasure back from those jerks!" He said with so much conviction that Fukuko was already feeling better and more brave than usually.

"Yeah lets go." She said feeling more confident now.

And with that they start to walk into the dark cave to find those Pokemon and get her treasure back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry i toke so long I really have no excuse. so any way here is a new chapter.<strong>

**Bye**


End file.
